


花家家，花墨，帕梦双子，公寓

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Graphite is MAMA, M/M, Multi, Other, Parado and Emu are twins, They are Graphite and Taiga's kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Graphite/Hanaya Taiga





	1. 人物设定

［CP涉及：帕梦，花墨，镜姬，檀九］

——人物简介——

花家大我：  
花家家的一家之主，圣都大学附属医院的天才医生，负责放射科。有想过以后如果那天不想在大医院干了，就开一家小诊所。虽然对外看起来脸凶，但对孩子们笑的相当温柔，偶尔还会在家里做点傻事。对孩子们教育很严格，且在对孩子生活上的教育也都入手相当早，并且因为工作关系而很有耐心。

花家石墨（婚前：百濑石墨）：  
小姬同父异母的哥哥，因为母亲关系而在美国出生，所以名字有点奇怪，并且有文化出入，这方面总和大我拌嘴。但是也很开放，没有日本人那么小心翼翼，所以和大我吵架的话，也就偶尔吵着吵着吵去床上卿卿我我了。曾经是职业玩家，后来退役婚后成为了家庭主夫。虽然也一脸凶相，却家务拿手，做饭好吃，对孩子们还很耐心仁慈。虽然说话直接，却总是宠着孩子们。但性格也很直接好斗，如果出现邻居争端，就会顶回去，如果孩子在学校欺负，他就主张打回去，这点总是被大我阻止。私下里有时候会被孩子们叫“妈妈”。

花家永梦&花家帕拉德：  
大我和石墨的孩子，因为是异卵双胞胎所以长得不一样，却是货真价实的双子。帕拉德比永梦晚出生了6分钟，不过一般帕拉德看起来更像是哥哥，个头也大，两个人相互叫名字。当时起名字决定一个用日本的名字，一个用美国那边的叫法，所以帕拉德这个名字也听着怪怪的。两个人总是形影不离，离开的话一方就会不安。因为长得不一样，所以没法玩假扮游戏，这是他们觉得唯一遗憾的，因此他们决定共同一个昵称，都叫M，私下玩游戏的时候就相互交对方一样的名字。都很喜欢游戏，彼此是竞争对手，也是最好的搭档，还会组合对战同学和邻居家的小朋友，从没输过。帕拉德喜欢粘着永梦，睡觉的时候使劲抱着永梦，座位也要坐永梦边上。但因为靠着太近，所以如果生病，往往两个人都会传染后一起病。

镜小姬（婚前：百濑小姬）：  
石墨同父异母的妹妹，出生在日本。从圣都医学院毕业，在圣都大学附属医院担当病理医。也是大我的朋友牧的后辈，偶尔和大我合作。很喜欢甜品，也很会做甜品。很疼爱两个侄子，经常做点心给他们吃，或者带他们出去吃甜品店。学生时代生病时，被大我救治过。

镜飞彩：  
美国回来的海归，圣都附属医院院长灰马的儿子，也是这里的天才外科医生。在美国时其实和石墨有过接触，却彼此都没太在意。后来在圣都和大我成为了前后辈，并同为天才医生而解决了很多疑难杂症。成为一家人后，才和石墨发现彼此其实以前见过面。虽然不会应付小孩子，却因为小姬的关系总是在难得有时间的时候偶尔来拜访，并带孩子们玩。本来不喜欢甜品，可因为小姬和孩子们总是去吃，也就渐渐变得能吃起来，还会专门带他们去高级的餐厅和甜品店。

九条贵利矢：  
花家家的新邻居，门对门。监察院的天才法医，喜欢追查事件和研究东西，同时防身术也很厉害。起初是看到永梦和帕拉德被大孩子欺负，所以去帮了一把，结果发现是邻居。性格很好，也会陪孩子们开玩笑，后来一起玩了游戏。有事没事就被永梦和帕拉德缠着玩游戏，偶尔去他家，或者被招待去花家家，还会以发生的事件编恐怖故事给他们讲。起初大我和石墨都很无奈和防备，不过后来因为法医工作，贵利矢去过圣都几次，也就见过大我和飞彩，并且在警方评价里也很高，从而家长们才放松戒备。还教过永梦和帕拉德防身术，告诉他们怎么不被欺负。

檀黎斗：  
幻梦公司CEO，因为某个事件和贵利矢有接触。事件解决后，虽和黎斗没关系，可他们之间的联系却没断。黎斗对贵利矢很感兴趣，会刻意联系他，并且精明的黎斗总能从其他路子套出点贵利矢想知道的信息。两个人有点暧昧，偶尔回去贵利矢家拜访，从而也见到了花家家的人。永梦和帕拉德是他公司游戏的忠实玩家，并且还给他看了设计的游戏电子，令黎斗吃惊不小。后来他拜访时，会把新游戏的信息或者试玩游戏给孩子们摆弄。但这些全是因为当初贵利矢靠着关系从他那里套来和孩子们玩的，黎斗知道后也没多说。


	2. 晚归总会熬不住的

［设定参考《帕梦双子之花家家现代公寓AU设定》］  
链接：http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_10de3e14

“爸爸！妈妈！”两个孩子手牵着手从屋子里跑了过来，几乎异口同声。就连偶尔在家里作为区分而故意叫石墨的称呼，今天他们也和商量好似的一同叫出。  
永梦左手拎着Mighty玩偶的手，而帕拉德右手则握着他们心爱的游戏机。两个人绕到厨房后，并排站在门口盯着里面准备午饭和帮忙洗锅的家长们。  
“飞彩叔叔和小姬阿姨今晚要带我们去旋转餐厅吃自助餐！”  
“还有甜品自助，超级豪华！你们说我们可以去，是真的吧？”  
“是真的，”大我从水池边抬起头，握着沾满泡泡的海绵，无奈的点点头。  
这问题孩子们这两天都确认四遍了，因为第一次听说旋转餐厅，可以在空中360度移动观赏夜景，他们觉得那个就和魔法似的。这么厉害的东西，他们都不相信家长答应他们去，并且因为要欣赏夜景，所以难得允许他们晚回家，简直不可思议。  
“太好了！”孩子们激动的举起双手欢呼，不过握着的那双手还是没有松开。  
“听说还有巧克力喷泉呢，好期待！”  
“小姬阿姨说在上面能看到游乐场的彩虹摩天轮。”  
“不知道能不能看到我们家呢？”  
“天黑的话看不到吧？如果白天也能去一次就好了。”  
“晚上是不是能看到星星呢？”  
“到时候照下来给爸爸们看吧！”  
孩子们站在门口七嘴八舌，就和平日喜欢编故事设计有游戏的，不清楚他们在脑子里把旋转餐厅想像成怎么样厉害的样子。自从昨天周五回家后，他们这种讨论就没停过。  
把炒菜从锅里转到盘中，石墨将空锅递给了水池边的爱人，随后便在围裙上擦了把手。他走到门口，抬手轻轻推动孩子们转过身，催促他们离开厨房，“都说厨房很危险，不要进来。”  
“我们没进来！”帕拉德立马反驳。  
“我们在门口呢，”永梦附和。  
“门口也不行，你们当厨房门口是聊天的地方吗？”石墨嘴巴说的很毒，其实算是开玩笑。因为这让他想到小区门口喜欢八卦的那些老太太，每次都让石墨很不习惯。  
他边想边将孩子们推到客厅，“他们不是4点半就来接你们吗？有这个时间你们还不如收拾一下房间的玩具，一会出来吃饭。吃完午睡，睡起来就差不多走了。都说是高级餐厅，穿着这样多可笑。去把晚上出门的衣服准备出来。”  
两个还穿着居家连体睡衣的孩子，听完后就手拉手扭着屁股跑回房间。他们的睡衣是Mighty造型的，紫色的头发设计成了帽子，随着跑动在后面拍来拍去。  
“你确定让他们那么晚回来？”大我擦了擦手，隔着厨房台子看着转身回来的爱人。其实他说的也没那么严重，他们要求孩子们8点就睡觉，不过因为自助餐还有一个深夜表演，因此可能会9点多回家上床。  
听到问话，石墨好笑的停在厨房台子外，在和餐厅相隔的窗口前同大我面对面。他扬起嘴角，露出那个总是看起来高傲且带有讽刺的笑容，说着听起来不知道是真心还是玩笑的话，“你何时那么死板了，花家医生？”  
早就习惯对方这样的大我，也做出来平日早就习惯的应对方式。皱起眉头一副不满且温怒的样子，其实只是稍微做些反驳，并不是要吵架。可不得不说，他们的斗嘴早就成为日常，“他们那么小，我只是坚持教育原则。到是你能不能不要每次放纵他们玩乐，石墨妈妈？”  
“别这么叫我，”石墨立马打断。孩子们私下可以，但他可不喜欢大我这样叫。尤其是对方压低的嗓音却在结尾吊高，一副满满挑衅的意味。“这也是难得让他们出去玩玩，少睡一小时能给他们人生带来什么改变？”  
没想到大我竟然别开头可笑的哼了声，“上次他们同学家的生日聚会，因为说要看完动画电影所以晚回家，你就同意了。还有点灯仪式那天他们说想去排队坐那个娱乐设施，你也让他们等了。这都是一个月之内的事，这个月才刚过了一半。”  
石墨沉默几秒，回想了一下对方说的都是对的。于是他探过头，眯起眼睛加重字音，“我不想和你吵。”突然直起身子，他绕过餐台走去门口进入厨房，途中把声音抬高，“想不到你如此斤斤计较。”  
可他也不是想要否认大我的方针，毕竟一切都是为了两个孩子。顺便为了给午餐准备点水果当饭后甜品补充营养，石墨拿起刀和苹果削了起来，“不过我会注意的。”他还是妥协了，“这种事只有这个月发生，不会出现在下个月。再说，如果他们困了，小姬就会立马把他们送回来，她答应好的。”  
“好吧，”大我半靠在水池旁松了口气，如果是小姬答应的，那么肯定能放心。此时他瞥到一旁盛好的菜，伸手便要去拿，“我先把菜端——额？！”  
话没说完，一道光闪直眼前。捕捉到石墨转身挥手的动作，无疑水果刀向自己戳来。大我顿时后退半步避开，刀子却停在了他眼前几厘米处。  
定睛一看，并不是刀尖对着自己，而是插着一瓣削好的苹果块。大我失策了，一瞬间被吓到防备的表情肯定很有趣，因为石墨此时正一副欣赏后等着他狼狈反应的样子，举着被刀子插着的苹果等着他吃。  
“你下次能不能正常点…”松下肩膀，大我才找到合适的距离能够正常审视这颗苹果。  
石墨提起一侧嘴角，看起来充满恶意。这要是在别人面前，肯定不招人喜欢。不过在大我眼中，这才是他本身的魅力，以及他们两个人这方面都彼此彼此。  
“我喂给你苹果，这有什么不正常的？可笑。”  
“啧，”望见对方洋洋得意的脸，大我也懒得和他争。张嘴从刀尖上咬下苹果，在嘴里嚼碎。对方相当会挑选食物，昨天购买的苹果很甜。  
“你去把菜端出去吧，我要给他们削个兔子苹果。”收回刀子的石墨继续把刃插入苹果红润的外皮上，并且催促帮忙洗完碗的对方离开厨房——这里可是他的地盘。他没再回头，却能感觉到大我无语瞪了他一眼的目光，随后对方把盘子和碗筷都被带走了。

…

当门铃响起来的时侯，坐在沙发上一边看动画片一边等着的孩子们，顿时蹦了起来。两个人已经穿戴整齐，是同一个牌子下的童装休闲小西装。帕拉德是黑色吊带裤套白色小衬衫，而永梦则是黑色午休小夹克配衬衫，加上同布料的裤子。  
赶在两个孩子堆到门口妨碍开门之前，大我三步并作两步就插到前方挡住他们，自己开了门。穿着白色荷叶边连衣裙的小姬，以及总是穿着一身笔挺西装的飞彩出现在了门口。唯一不同的就是，飞彩这次不是硬朗的黑西装，而是灰色的。  
“小姬阿姨！飞彩叔叔！”等他们一进屋，孩子们活力又爆发，跑过去一人抱住一个。  
“你们穿的都很可爱呢，”小姬笑得很甜，蹲下身抬手搂住帕拉德，揉了揉他自然卷厉害的黑发。  
而飞彩还不太会应付孩子，虽然看到孩子后他本能的露出柔和欣慰的表情，却没说什么。而是点头应了声后，轻轻拍了拍永梦的小脑瓜。  
永梦他们也习惯飞彩的样子，因为在他和帕拉德眼中，飞彩这样子看着很酷。从而被拍拍脑袋的永梦顿时乐开了花，随后又转身扑进了小姬怀里。  
孩子们都很喜欢小姬，因为她温柔又漂亮，聪明而且还很会逗孩子们开心。所以被姨妈带走的孩子们往往的队形就是，两个人手牵手缠在小姬旁边。往往都是小姬带着孩子们到处玩，这时候飞彩就成了他们三个人的保镖。  
没人不信任这个天才外科医生，遇事不乱且思绪缜密，他总能提供最安全的措施。不过再送出门口时，大我还是对着这个虽然是后辈兼妹夫，但也是他未来工作地点的院长，依旧嘱咐来嘱咐去，“虽然是自助，但也别让他们吃太多甜的。不要太晚，如果困了，他们不愿意也必须把他们带回来。”  
飞彩头疼的叹了口气，“这话你都在电话和短信里提到了，你觉得我会记不住吗？”  
“我只是再确认一遍而已，”大我无奈的顶回去。两个人眼对眼，看起来关系并不那么融洽。其实他们在医院也这样，可其实关系还可以，因为他们都不善于敞开心自然沟通。  
此时一只手拍上肩，大我回头看到半靠在门框上的石墨。他没说什么，只是眼带深意，看来他是吐槽大我今天一遇到孩子的问题，又开始啰里八嗦。  
这人平日话不多，该说的说，不说的就不说，偶尔还不耐烦。可以碰到孩子的问题，就耐心的不行，要嘱咐教育的一个字不落。偶尔石墨觉得大我听难缠的。  
“哟！出去吗？你们看着真是热情高涨嘛。”突然一个声音伴着脚步靠近，原来是他们邻居家的法医下班回家了。  
“贵利矢！”  
“晚上好！”  
孩子们从小姬身边移动到了邻居——九条贵利矢身边打招呼。以他们的熟悉程度，加上贵利矢好相处的性格，他允许孩子们直呼其名。  
“法医，今天下班挺早的啊，”飞彩有些怀疑的皱起眉头。  
“我和你一样，今天休假哦。我真的是出去好好享受了一番。”  
知道他喜欢调查各种事情，所以飞彩才不信他乖乖休息了。贵利矢也很无奈，却不否认的耸耸肩。随后他抬手和剩下几个人摆了摆，便提了下七分牛仔裤蹲在了孩子们面前。  
“我们一起去旋转餐厅！还能看到夜景。”  
“有甜品自助，听说有很大很大的巧克力喷泉！”  
“呵，听着可够厉害的，”贵利矢胳膊搭在大腿上，乐着点点头。他穿着夏威夷T恤，披着红机车夹克，圆框墨镜挂在领口。加上他的发型和说话口气，笑容和姿势，无疑不让人觉得他是非正经人士。开始还被大我当成了混混，不允许永梦他们靠近呢。  
“对了对了…”永梦突然想起来什么，虽然小声对贵利矢说，却看了眼帕拉德。然后帕拉德也知道永梦要说什么，跟着压低声音补充道，“我们看到了。”  
他们两个人同时压低身子凑近贵利矢，神秘兮兮的抬起手，和对方以反方向的姿势护在嘴边拢住声音。要不是他们长得不太一样，肯定没人能分出来。就连他们弯腰的角度，探出身子的距离都一模一样，宛如镜面。  
“昨天檀先生来了吧？我们在门口换鞋时听到他离开你家时打招呼了，”永梦边说边害怕家长听到，这可是贵利矢的秘密。  
帕拉德没有永梦露出的那般谨慎，反而笑弯了眼睛一副兴奋，“听说他后天还来。我们画了新的游戏设计图，想给他看。”  
檀黎斗是幻梦游戏公司社长，也是永梦和帕拉德最喜欢的游戏，他们俩的游戏几乎都是这家发售的。他们还去过发售会，看过檀黎斗的演讲。而当有一天他们发现这个人出现在了自家家对门时，觉得好似穿越了。  
这事成为了贵利矢和两个孩子的秘密，保密的内容有两个。一个是黎斗出入这里的事邻居最好少知道，另一方面是孩子们偷偷拿到试玩游戏不告诉家长。  
“我知道了，”贵利矢冲他们眨眨眼，又一副恶作剧似的竖起手指在嘴边。而两个孩子也学着他竖起手指，但“嘘——”的声音有点响。  
“你们再说什么？”目光都投来的家长中，大我挑起眉毛质问。尤其是盯着贵利矢，一副“你不要给我家孩子灌输奇怪东西”的表情。  
“真过分啊，不要那么看着我。”贵利矢抱怨着，却笑的很不正经。如果不是大我和飞彩他们都和这个法医接触多了，肯定觉得他真的干了什么坏事。贵利矢此时冲孩子们故意露骨的投来眼神，随后对着大人神神秘秘喊了句，“是秘密哦。”  
“嗯？”大我不放心的皱起眉头，同石墨一起把目光转到孩子身上。  
“是——秘——密——！！”两个孩子学者贵利矢的样子，转过身拖长音对家长喊道。对于他们来讲，有个小秘密是一件了不起的事情。就和拿到游戏任务似的，他们肯定不说，还一副了不起的样子对说出这句话乐不可支。  
没等家长追问，贵利矢响亮的一拍大腿起来，冲孩子们挥挥手，就钻进家里了。  
“有个小秘密也没什么，”小姬捂着嘴笑，接着就催促孩子们出发。  
一旁看着三个人离去的飞彩，反而预感到什么的绷着脸，回头对上石墨的目光。他心不甘情不愿，一副不满的态度，“你不会希望我从他们嘴里套话吧？法医也不会干出什么来。”  
“其实你是套不出来吧？”石墨打趣道，“直白的镜医生。”  
对外科医生瞪来的目光，石墨反而扬起下巴得意的享受妹夫的失败。不过他是真的想套出来孩子们和贵利矢在搞什么玩，可惜这需要让他出马。  
飞彩憋了会，却被妻子唤了名字。从而他干脆不说话也不多打招呼，抬手挥了挥就走了。  
大我和飞彩一人一边靠着门探头目送，这架势有点像黑帮。在邻居口中，他们家这对夫夫可是面恶心善。即使知道是好家长，却还是可怕的没人会找他们多聊天，尤其是不能八卦。

…

永梦和帕拉德被送回来的时候，两个人困得吊儿郎当。永梦总是比帕拉德困得早点，所以飞彩把他抱在怀中，小孩靠在他肩头迷迷糊糊的。  
而小姬牵着帕拉德，帕拉德刚要张嘴说“我们回来了”，结果却打出个哈欠。他揉了揉挤出眼泪的眼角，往日最精神的他此时也顶不住。  
看看表，已经将近九点。看来他们果然还是没撑到9点就困了，平日养成的习惯让他们过了8点就开始犯困。  
“今天要好好刷牙，”送完客，大我把孩子们带到洗手间。  
他将永梦摇醒，让两个人好好站在，排着队洗漱。不管他们多想钻被窝，大我都要求他们洗漱干净，这也让他们没敢逃走。一人一个儿童牙刷，紫色的牙刷上一个是白色的花纹，一个是黑色的花纹，可以作为区分。  
但永梦刷着刷着，手里的动作就慢了下来，眼皮下沉。最后这孩子含着牙刷，用肩膀把一半的重量都移给了自己的双胞胎。这就像是传染似的，帕拉德也开始迷迷糊糊，手里的动作停下。他一边支撑着永梦，一边也喊着牙刷向另一边歪。  
这可不是好事，毕竟帕拉德可没地方靠。怕他们摔地上，大我赶紧上去扶住，又把他们训起来。含着牙刷怎么办，要是吞下去牙膏怎么办？于是一边催一边哄，他才让两个小家伙刷完牙。  
“永梦，醒醒——唔…”看到永梦又要睡过去，坚持清醒的帕拉德赶紧揪着他晃了晃。结果话没说完，就被大我托着脑袋，用毛巾抹了把脸。随后他被塞了毛巾，让他好好洗脸。  
而永梦看起来状态没那么好，没办法的大我只能拿着小毛巾给他擦脸。抹了几把，才让永梦睁大眼睛，一副状况外的样子。  
“喂，你也来帮忙啊！”大我耐不住吼了吼客厅的石墨。  
“知道了，”石墨放下了笔记本，刚才从小姬那里收到了好多晚上吃饭的照片。  
催促着孩子们睡前上个厕所后，两个家长一人一个把困得没精神的小不点带回房。要不是明天周日可以睡懒觉，大我肯定又要在这事上唠叨几句石墨的决定。  
孩子们就和布娃娃似的，让爸爸们给换睡衣。说举起胳膊，就举起胳膊，说抬腿站起来，就抬腿站起来。  
帕拉德先上了床，却还努力睁着眼睛满处找永梦。而永梦爬上床后，就乖乖的凑到了帕拉德旁边躺下。不多说，帕拉德手脚并用的一把抱住永梦，和树袋熊似的粘上去。  
即使石墨告诉他躺好，也无济于事。不一会永梦也摸上帕拉德的衣服，回抱住对方。两个人就和拼好的拼图似的，衔接纠缠在一起。  
他们睡觉总是这样，不抱着对方就睡不好。给他们两个枕头，到早上肯定也就都枕着一个枕头上，盖着同一张被子。这令人头疼，石墨他们决定，等他们长大点，就分开两张床治治这毛病。  
孩子们秒睡过去，可抱着对方的胳膊却一点也不松劲，两人团成了一小球。  
没办法的石墨给他们就这样拉上被子，随后和大我打灯离开。其实石墨他们之前本来想一起共浴享受的，却必须要等孩子们回来。现在没有事情后，两个人还是去泡个鸳鸯浴吧。


	3. Bedtime Exchange

哭声一响起来，善于警觉病人情况的花家就从很轻的睡眠里惊醒。从音量就能判断出是孩子，而谈到孩子就让他想到儿子。于是他二话不说的坐了起来，同时还伸手摸上边上睡着的石墨。  
石墨在大我伸来手之前就醒了，纯属是因为对方坐起来的动静很大。而这位父亲顿时担忧到比他的丈夫反应还大，推开大我的手就直接蹦下床。  
“永梦，”石墨轻而易举判断出来是双胞胎里的哪个。不过他立马被匆匆跟上的大我拉住胳膊。  
他们家的医生可比他更加警觉可靠。即便担心孩子，但也需要确家里没有发生其他事。他不能让石墨发生意外，总不能让伤者增加，他们还有保护孩子的义务。  
容易急躁的石墨耐下性子，两个人放轻脚步用最快的速度抵达孩子们的房间。推开门时，门发出了轻微的响动。结果屋子里这次传来第二个抽泣的声，大概听到门突然有的动静让帕拉德也被吓哭。  
“是爸爸，”石墨低语着摸到床边，抬手拉开台灯。大我环视周围确认屋子里没有其他人后，才将目光投向孩子们。此时石墨回头递给他一个眼神，看来小家伙只是做了噩梦，并无大碍，两位家长纷纷松了口气。  
看着床上抱成一坨的两个小不点，一看就知道被吓醒的是永梦。他看来吓得不轻，脸色煞白，哭的眼睛和嘴巴都是红的，湿答答的小脸在灯下还反光。  
他缩着手呜咽，而帕拉德则在一旁护着他似的紧紧抱着。可是哭泣和害怕能传染，永梦这样一哭，帕拉德也吓懵了。不明所以间，帕拉德边努力不怕，边吸溜起鼻子，看起来就像是稍微唬下他就会爆发。  
本来睡觉就喜欢抱在一起，现在他们彻底拧成一团。尤其是两人腿还相互缠着扭成麻花，帕拉德努力用身体把对方罩到身下。  
“好了好了好了…”看着永梦还在呜呜咽咽，想找他求救却又不想离开帕拉德的样子，头疼的石墨坐到床边伸手插入中间将他们俩分开。  
可能是哭泣和害怕太消耗体力，外加孩子们想找爸爸，这次轻易就分开了。不再害怕的帕拉德松下劲后看起来很累，睁着眼睛发呆。而永梦还因为停不下来的抽泣，反而变成开始打嗝，累得迷迷糊糊。  
石墨把永梦抱了起来，边哄着“你没事，只是一个梦”边将他同刚出生的小婴儿似的抱入怀里。帕拉德显然不想和永梦分开，被单独留在床上的他立马爬向父亲，钻到石墨胳膊下。  
为了不让他妨碍石墨安抚永梦，一旁的大我手疾眼快的将帕拉德揽进怀，说着“到爸爸这里来”就把他拉开了。不过大我立马摸到一手湿，靠近台灯才发现，永梦的眼泪和鼻涕都抹在了帕拉德衣服上。“这衣服要换，没法穿。”  
大我从床头柜的纸巾盒了抽出来纸巾，递给爱人后便拿了几张擦帕拉德的睡衣。帕拉德可能累了，乖乖呆在大我怀中。完全不在意父亲在费力清理他脏兮兮的衣服，反而打上哈欠。刚才的紧张害怕早就看不到影，就和没事人似的彻底放松。  
一旁坐着的石墨在给永梦擦脸，这孩子就和被洗了似的，想着一会还要用湿毛巾洗洗。永梦被吓出汗，所以他又用手指拨开那微微卷起粘着的刘海，给儿子抹了把额头。  
“醒个鼻涕，”石墨用新纸巾罩上小红鼻头，永梦很听话的听力一醒。结果却突然中途打起嗝，把他呛到了。哭泣变成咳嗽，结果咳嗽一半又打嗝，让他咳个没完。害得石墨连忙给他擦完鼻子，又去给他顺背。  
“要换的话，永梦也需要换。”大我单手抱着帕拉德打开衣柜翻睡衣，并对给永梦拍背的石墨说到，“要不然这俩又不愿意”。双胞胎的衣服都是一样款式的，每次都穿一样的。如果他们一方睡衣不同，就不乖乖睡觉。  
石墨听后耸耸肩，给予赞同，“反正他衣服脏了。”随后他说要带永梦去洗脸，就先出了房间。  
等洗完回来，换好衣服，却发现再让他们睡觉就很困难了。正确来讲，是让永梦入睡很困难了。从此时的孩子口中很难问出来梦到什么，或者梦到的原因。总之永梦现在一点也不想睡觉，及时他困得要命。  
家长们看看时间，现在才刚要两点。对于要求早睡的孩子来讲，他们已经睡一会。可对于大人来说，他们才刚睡着就被吵了起来。  
“我不要睡…”被放到床上的永梦，满脸求救的看着爸爸们。他死活就不躺下，难得大我还给他们换了新枕头，因为刚才那个都湿了。  
“已经没事了，”大我安慰。结果一旁的帕拉德也坐起来，坚持守在永梦旁边，大概是永梦不睡他也不睡的意思，可他已经哈欠连天。大我头疼起来，“睡一觉就天亮。”  
“万一我又做噩梦了呢？”永梦委屈巴巴。他终于不打嗝了，脸蛋也恢复到红扑扑。但是精神很差，坐在那里摇摇晃晃。  
此时石墨起来，拍着大我的肩，让他背过身商谈，“你带着帕拉德去咱们房间睡。我今晚睡这里哄永梦睡。我陪着他，他就不怕了。”  
这是个可行的方法，虽然孩子们不想分开，但看他们这么困应该不会熬多久。只是大我不同意的是另一件事，从而他认真的皱起眉头，压重字音，“不。你带着帕拉德先睡，我留下来陪永梦。”  
石墨挑挑眉毛，单手插在腰上，很不同意，“为什么？你想熬夜吗？花家医生。”对方还要去上班，医生看病可是需要很高的精神集中的，他可不希望自己的丈夫明日累瘫。  
但大我不退让，甚至逼近些许。实则石墨的年纪比大我要大，可作为居于上位的丈夫，大我态度可是相当坚持的。此时此刻看待孩子们本就惊吓不安的份上，他们不想上演平日的斗嘴。  
“我当然不想熬夜。可是你明天还要早起做早餐，这是理由。”至少可以上班前吃到丰富营养的早餐，凭这点，他也就可以强求对方早休息。  
石墨看不下去的别开头，不甘心的叹口气。没想发火，不打算反驳，也懒得斗嘴。他就舒了口气让自己冷静，随后甩了句“行吧”，就转身把帕拉德抱了起来。  
“永梦——”帕拉德立马在他怀里伸着手，希望永梦跟来。然而手却被石墨抓着收入掌心，强求他看向自己，“今晚你和爸爸睡。永梦很累还很害怕，大我爸爸会照顾他的。”  
“帕…帕拉德，”永梦跪在床边不安的呼唤。而大我则走来把他抱着。他一个翻山上床，让永梦趴在了胸前，并轻柔的顺着孩子的背。  
这位父亲抬手摸了摸那张已经擦干净的小脸，让儿子看向自己这边，“今晚我陪你睡。被害怕了，你是哥哥。早点睡完，醒来后就能和帕拉德玩。”  
孩子们互看了眼，此时石墨已经带着帕拉德走出房间。他们道晚安的声音从门边传来，随后就是脚步离去的响动。永梦收回视线，无措的落在抬手掩去哈欠的大我脸上。  
“好了，给你讲个故事吧。”大我侧身让永梦滑回床里面。这床不大，他只能侧着。为了不让永梦害怕，他没关灯，只是用身体挡住光线，决定等孩子睡了再关。  
“可是帕拉德不在，”永梦可不希望自己的兄弟错过爸爸的故事。  
“你可以明天讲给他，”大我敷衍，而永梦傻乎乎的答应了。其实大我一点也不会讲故事，他更善于读故事书。可他很困，才没精力看字，顶多在睡着前勉强编个简单的。  
可这件事比他想的要容易太多。毕竟永梦太累了，他才讲了一会，永梦就已经睡着。花家医生可不知道这是真困，还是因为他的故事太无聊。  
算了，已经无所谓了。


End file.
